The overall objective of the proposed research is to develop efficient, potentially "practical" stereospecific total synthesis of a variety of medicinally important steroid intermediates in optically pure form. The methodology relies on the principle of absolute stereochemistry and employs (-)-camphor as the chiral starting material.